Alexa
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Alexa | jname=パンジー | tmname=Pansy | slogan=no | image=XY Alexa.png| size=150px | caption=Artwork from X and Y | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Dark green | hair=Brown | hometown=Lumiose City | region=Kalos | relatives=Viola (younger sister)| trainer=no | game=yes | generation= | games= | anime=yes | epnum=BW134 | epname=The Journalist from Another Region! | enva=Jessica Paquet | java=Aya Endō | }} Alexa (Japanese: パンジー Pansy) is a journalist from Lumiose City in Pokémon X and Y. She works at the . In the games Alexa is first met in Santalune City, where she prevents the player from going to until her sister, Viola, is defeated. After Viola is defeated, she will let the player pass and also give them an Exp. Share. The player later meets her at the Lumiose Press building on Estival Avenue. She will suggest various locations in Lumiose for the player to see and will offer to take the player. Quotes Santalune City * Before defeating Viola :"Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right? That you've got there looks pretty happy. You must be a good Trainer. In that case, get over to the Pokémon Gym. I'm sure my sister will be glad to meet you!" * After defeating Viola :"Oh, you... You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right? Would you look at that! You got the ! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age... You really are something, aren't you? Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. I work as a journalist myself. Here, why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge!" :"If you have an Exp. Share and you turn it on, all of the Pokémon in your team get Exp. Points, even if they don't appear in battle. I hope it helps you with your ! I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me!" * First visit :"Oh! You're that kid--the one who came to see me! Hey, hey, so tell me... Has that Exp. Share been useful? You haven't forgotten about me, have you? I'm the journalist Alexa. I gather info about what's going on in Lumiose, and then I write it down. I travel the to gather information, but Lumiose is my real stomping ground. And I don't just know the famous shops. I could tell you exactly how many are in every one of our alleys! I know everything about this city, so you just come to me if there's anything you ever want to know!" * Subsequent visits :"Hey, kid! You're back! Good to see you again!" * After greeting the player :"Do you want to know about Lumiose's hottest spots?" ::No: "OK! Come visit us again!" ::Yes: (gives a list of the spots to choose from) ::: : "That's the boulevard that surrounds the south half of Lumiose City, OK? The most popular shops on it are the , the , and the salon, . You can reach or from there. Or as we locals call 'em... Parterre Way and Versant Road!" ::: : "That's the boulevard that runs around the northern half of Lumiose City, of course. The popular destinations on North are the Battle Institute, Hotel Richissime, and... Oh, to hop on the TMV! If you want to reach , , or , you can get there from here. But of course, we locals all know them as Lumiose Badlands, Laverre Nature Trail, and Mélancolie Path!"' :::' : "Vernal Avenue is on the south of Lumiose City, and it's packed with specialty shops. In , for example, you can get items that are unique to Lumiose City. is the only place that most people will trust with grooming their . There's also the and a ton of little cafés." ::: : "Estival Avenue is a avenue on the south side of Lumiose City with a relaxing atmosphere. You can find popular spots like the , where people say you can win big, and a café where roller-skating enthusiasts gather. And most important of all... This company right here! You should already know that, though, since you came in today!" ::: : "Autumnal Avenue is on the north side of Lumiose City and has a few special shops. Some are really big with the tourists, like the , where they only sell Poké Balls--every kind under the sun. Then there's a shop that specializes in juice, the , which Pokémon all love. And serves decent food." ::: : "Hibernal Avenue is one of the avenues up on the northern side of Lumiose City. It's famous for its three-star restaurant, , which is THE place to be. All the VIPs in Kalos are seen there." ::: : "Centrico Plaza stretches out around the symbol of Lumiose City, Prism Tower. Vernal, Estival, Autumnal, and Hibernal: all four major avenues connect there, at the center and the heart of the entire city. Phil the Photo Guy is probably a big draw, too." ::"Do you know how to get there? Want me to show you the way?" :::'''Yes: "OK! Go out of this building and..." (player warps to the area asked about) :::No: "If you ever need a guide, don't hesitate to ask me!" ::"Anyplace else in Lumiose City that you're curious about?" :::No: "OK! Come visit us again!" :::Yes: (gives a list of the spots to choose from) Artwork Sprites In the anime History Alexa debuted in The Journalist from Another Region!, with her and . When Helioptile bumped into and on Harvest Island, Ash used his to battle it, but Helioptile fired an move, then Alexa arrived with Gogoat, and mentioned that the Helioptile is hers. Since both of Alexa's Pokémon were not native to the region at the time, Ash's Pokédex could not recognize them. Alexa then introduced herself, and mentioned that she came all the way from the Kalos region to write an article about the Grand Harvest Festival, which was the tradition of Harvest Island. While there, she learned about a Pokémon Sumo Tournament that was going to take place there. When Ash was bumped by Rodney, who became Ash's new rival for the tournament, Alexa comforted him. At the end of the tournament, when Ash had won, Alexa had filmed the tournament, including Ash giving Rodney an apple after he lost. After the tournament was officially finished, Alexa decided to travel with the group. detailing Alexa's journalism]] In Mystery on a Deserted Island!, she went to an island with the group which was known to have some treasure. After arrival, she recorded some footage of a sunken ship there and then passed through a gate that took her to some wild Pokémon that evolved from some stones. Continuing onward with a group of three , she found a secret passageway which led her to the treasure chest. After Alexa found the treasure and got the Eevee to evolve, the Pokémon began to respect her and the group. Afterwards, she left with the group and waved her farewells to the Pokémon. In A Pokémon of a Different Color!, after Alexa and the group arrived on Cave Island, she temporarily left the group and rode on her Gogoat to find something to film. At the end of the episode, she returned to Ash and his friends and as she missed out on a who lived on the island, Clair showed the Druddigon to her as she caught it earlier. In Go, Go Gogoat!, it was revealed that Gogoat was Alexa's first Pokémon; she caught it after it helped her back up a cliff to her campsite. In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, while Ash parted ways with and , Alexa remained with him and followed him to Pallet Town. In the next episode, she told Ash that her sister is a Gym Leader in the Kalos region. At the end of the , Alexa accompanied Ash as he traveled to Kalos. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Alexa and Ash arrived in Kalos by plane. When Ash wanted to challenge her sister, Alexa explained that her Gym isn't in Lumiose City, but rather Santalune City instead. She then made a call off-screen to her sister, but revealed to Ash that she would be gone for a while. After showing Ash a map of Lumiose City, she parted ways with Ash and wished him good luck. In A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Alexa watched Ash's battle against Viola. In the next episode, she helped Ash and his Pokémon in . In Coming Back into the Cold!, Alexa met up with the group in Ambrette Town while Ash was having a practice battle with his and . She took the group to the Ambrette Town Fossil Laboratory. Inside, Alexa recorded some footage of the stuff happening in the lab. During a heist set up by , she went with the group and to retrieve back. With Aurorus's help, she was able to find Amaura and return it to the lab. In Confronting the Darkness!, Alexa approached Ash, his friends, and Meyer when they were trying to prove the innocence of the Clembot, which had been put behind bars. She told them that she had been investigating the strange incidents the Clembot was framed for as well. In the process, she discovered that Blaziken Mask was somehow involved. She then instructed Ash and his friends to look into the Clembot's blueprints and see if they could find any clues, while she would continue her own investigation. That night, while investigating, Alexa noticed Blaziken Mask running across the rooftops. She followed him, and at the Lumiose Museum, she watched Clemont battle the real criminal, Belmondo. When Belmondo was defeated by Clemont and arrested by Officer Jenny, Blaziken Mask took off over the rooftops. Alexa then ran after him, ordering him to stop. The following morning, she had written an article in a local newspaper on the incident, crediting the Clembot for saving Lumiose City. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Alexa was seen watching the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class alongside Viola and Helioptile. In A Towering Takeover!, Alexa was seen watching Lysandre's broadcast from Lumiose City along with her sister. She reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. In The Legend of X, Y, and Z!, Alexa joined Professor Sycamore as he investigated some newly discovered ruins, which continued the statue of a petrified Aila. Character Since her debut, Alexa is shown to be rather forgetful, a trait her Gogoat seems to have gotten used to. She carries out her journalism work with pleasure as well as earnestness, often working late into the night. In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again! she became so engrossed in her work that she failed to realize the crisis was causing. Despite this, she is clever and a competent battler as shown in Celebrating the Hero's Comet!. She chose to delete her data of the deserted island in Mystery on a Deserted Island! in respect for the Pokémon who had been guarding its secret. She is very cheerful and is often smiling and enthusiastic, a characteristic she shares with Ash with whom she gets along very well. She calmed the young Trainer down after his confrontation with Rodney and comforted him after saying farewell to Iris and Cilan. In Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! she was notably disappointed when Ash got upset about not being able to battle her sister. She shows more focus or even aggression in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, especially when battling Ash. She was surprised that Serena was the person to inspire Ash in Battling on Thin Ice!, indicating that she wanted to be the one to inspire him. Pokémon This listing is of Alexa's known in the : is Alexa's first known Pokémon. It is very shy, and often hides behind Alexa when it encounters something new. Helioptile first appeared jumping out of a flower field after getting lost, where it encountered and . When Ash tried to capture it, Helioptile became scared and attacked him in retaliation, until Alexa came and explained that Helioptile belonged to her. Later, Helioptile acted as a charger when Alexa needed to charge her recording equipment after the battery was low. While Helioptile was initially hesitant of Ash, it would eventually befriend him as Alexa predicted, running into the young Trainer's arms in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. In The Dream Continues!, Helioptile showed it had developed a good relationship with , often linking their electricity. When began to study Helioptile, he was shocked by the timid Pokémon. It was shown in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. None of Helioptile's moves are known.}} is Alexa's first Pokémon that she uses as both transportation and to hold her recording equipment. Alexa caught Gogoat after it bonded with her when it helped her up a cliff she fell off of and back to her campsite.}} to protect her, Ash, Iris and Cilan from a couple of and . It was later used to battle . In The Dream Continues!, Noivern was brought out so could observe it. In his excitement the Professor began tugging on Noivern's ears before the Sound Wave Pokémon eventually attacked. Noivern was then fed and returned to its Poké Ball. Noivern is completely loyal to Alexa but will bite someone if it isn't fed immediately after work. In A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Alexa used Noivern to help Ash train and to withstand attacks from Viola's Pokémon. Noivern's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=遠藤綾 Aya Endō |en=Jessica Paquet |el=Στεφανία Φιλιάδη Stefania Filiadi |fi=Yasmine Yamajako (BW136-XY066) Alina Tomnikov (SS036) |nl=Tineke Blok |id=Srilan Wulan (XY001, XY005-XY006) |pl=Magdalena Krylik |pt_br=Leila Di Castro |es_la= Nallely Solis (BW136-XY066) Isabel Martiñón (SS036) |he=שירלי לילו Shirly Lilu |es_eu=Danai Querol |sv=My Bodell |vi=Cao Thụy Thanh Hồng}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Alexa makes her first appearance in the , where she goes to Vaniville Town with Viola to interview up-and-coming . Noting that she used to be a racer in the past, Alexa wonders why Y decided to switch from the land to the sky. Y refuses to answer and states that she hates reporters for causing her friend to become a shut-in and refuse to leave his house despite his friends' constant efforts. Before the interview can continue, the legendary Pokémon and appear and begin destroying the town while fighting each other. When Viola wonders if the two are actually even Pokémon, Alexa states that she isn't sure either but notes that according to a 3,000 year old legend, Xerneas and Yveltal appear every 1,000 years. At Lumiose City, Alexa finishes up her report on the Vaniville Town incident. She wonders why the news has only been reporting the incident as a "strange explosion" and completely ignored the Legendary Pokémon. She gets a call from Viola, who had been injured, much to Alexa's surprise. Viola informs Alexa that Team Flare is behind the incidents all over Kalos and reveals that Y and her friends are on their way to Lumiose City. Alexa then goes to Prism Tower to have an interview with Professor Sycamore concerning the Vaniville Town incident. By the time she arrives, the Lumiose Press editor-in-chief has already beaten Alexa to the interview and finished it as well. After Sycamore leaves, Alexa hands her notes of the Vaniville Town incident to the editor-in-chief, who promptly burns them. The editor-in-chief then attacks Alexa with a , but she is saved at the last minute by . The editor-in-chief continues battling X and even takes Alexa's hostage. Y and the others take Alexa down to safety, confident that X will get Heli back. Once they get to the ground floor, Alexa realizes that the media is working for a great evil that is deliberately keeping information about the Legendary Pokémon from the public. X eventually manages to defeat the editor-in-chief's Pokémon and successfully retrieves Heli for Alexa. Alexa thanks the kids for their help and gives them a Lumiose journal from three years ago under the hope that it will somehow help the kids on their journey. She says her goodbyes and takes a cab to so that she can meet up with Viola again in Santalune City. Later, Alexa finishes an article, and tell's Viola about how the Ultimate Weapon ended a war 3,000 years ago. But it also ruined the lives of Humans and Pokémon. When Viola wonders if they can can stop it, Alexa tells her "it happened 3,000 years ago". But Viola senses something is bothering Alexa, and ask's what is bothering her. Alexa states "she has a bad feeling about this". Then, Alexa and Viola witness Lysandre announcing to the entire Kalos region about his plans to end all life with the power of the ultimate weapon. Afterward, they, along with Clemont, Bonnie Yvette, confront Team Flare at in order to free the captured Pokémon there. While Viola and Yvette lead the Sky Trainers in the air, Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie work on destroying the Stone Pillars. However, Malva's Delphox attacks them, but Viola's quick thinking protects both teams from Delphox's attacks. Eventually, both teams succeeded in their mission. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Alexa and her allies go to Lumiose City to congratulate X and his friends on their victory against Team Flare. Pokémon (Japanese: エリちゃん Eri-chan) is Alexa's only known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town to interview . When Y angrily flew towards them, she startled Heli in the process. At Lumiose City, Heli went to Prism Tower with its Trainer so that Alexa could do an interview with Professor Sycamore. When the editor-in-chief beats them there, he reveals himself as a Team Flare member and kidnaps Heli. When defeats the editor-in-chief's , it falls out a window, letting in sunlight that Heli uses to recharge itself enough to shock the editor-in-chief and knock him unconscious. Later, Heli went with it's trainer to Route 10 to free the captured Pokémon there. Heli's only known move is .}} Trivia * Both Alexa and her sister share their Japanese voice actresses with Sinnoh Gym Leaders, Maylene in Alexa's case. Names Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Alba es:Alexia fr:Alexia it:Alexia ja:パンジー zh:三色堇